jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Botley
'Botley '(real name 'AndroidXL2 '''according to ''JumpStart 3rd Grade) is an amiable robot character with artificial intelligence and self-awareness akin to that of a sentient being. He made his first appearance in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. Appearance Botley is mostly cerulean in color with three different colored buttons on his chest. The blue button makes a rocket come out of his back, enabling him to fly, though not very well since he wasn't programmed to fly The red button opens up his stomach plate, but the game never explains what the green button does. Botley has a yellow antenna on top of his head that flashes when he activates his "powerful sensory device" and he can extend his right hand several yards by uncoiling a purple cord at the edge of his right arm. In JumpStart 3D Virtual World, his antenna is red instead of yellow. Personality Botley is generally smart and friendly. A quote from Botley on the JumpStart Blog says, "Hey Jumpeez! My name is Botley and I’m excited to meet all of you today! I love meeting new people and learning new things about them! I’m always storing information about people I meet, places I go and things I do.. never know when it might come in handy!"Jumpstart. (2014, December 18). Day 4: Meet Botley!. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved July 10, 2015. Botley's profile in JumpStart World says, "Botley is a robot who loves people. He knows everything about Camp JumpStart. His best friend is Frankie. Botley says, 'Welcome Scout! Come find me any time. I love to help!' " The JumpStart Blog says, "Nobody has been around camp as long as Botley! You can get tons of information from him, but be warned: Botley’s facts are not always perfect since hanging around the fountain all the time has rusted a few of his circuits."Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved July 10, 2015. An article for the JumpStart News Team on the JumpStart Blog says, "Botley has a very important role on the team. His job is to make sure that all the exciting and fun facts we find and report are accurate. It may sound like a simple task but it actually requires a lot of concentration and patience. He is the ultimate gatekeeper for maintaining accuracy and reliability in each issue of JumpStart Times!"Jumpstart. (2013, September 5). Meet the JS News Team!. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved July 10, 2015. JumpStart.com has also stated, "Botley is a nice robot, if a little clumsy. A long time ago, maybe even before you were born, Botley saved the world! But now, he lives a pretty quiet life."Jumpstart. (2012). Frankie's Friends. Jumpstart Common. Retrieved July 10, 2015. In the Games JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (1996) Botley was built by Professor Spark as a "prototype companion device" for his daughter Polly since the Professor had difficulty finding sitters for her since she kept scaring them away. Curiously, Botley seems to be able to override his own programming if he sees fit since he stated that it was against his programming to reveal the existence of the Time Machine & that he decided to reveal it to the user anyway given the global emergency Polly had created. Also, Botley possesses lingual capabilities, as he can be heard speaking in Russian, so it can be assumed that he also possesses fluency in other languages besides English. JumpStart Typing (1997) Botley must help coach the Sparks Dream Team after Polly locks up the coach. JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade JumpStart Adventure Challenge JumpStart SpyMasters JumpStart 3D Virtual World Gallery JumpStart.png|Botley as seen in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain 3 botley observatory.png|Botley in the observatory (JumpStart 3rd Grade) 3 botley stomach.png|Botley using the screen on his stomach to show images (JumpStart 3rd Grade) Typing botley stadium.png|Botley at the Sparks Stadium in JumpStart Tpying Ad3m headquarters.png|Botley at headquarters in JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 1 jumpstart world botley profile.png|Botley's profile from JumpStart World References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart Typing Category:JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Spy Masters Category:Robots and Artificial Intelligences Category:Recurring Characters